


Pretty

by orphan_account



Series: The Weeknd Agenda [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Slow Build, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When blue eyes meet green, everything else just seems to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I literally was sitting in bed, and the song Pretty {[link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxilwT1sKSo)} came on, and it made me think of my ot3; _Nourry_ , so yeah, that's what this is. xx

_“Somebody told me it was pointless for me to come back into your arms. Said you fucked another man—finally—I knew this day would come.”_  
 _\- The Weeknd_

 

It starts like this: Louis and Harry _were_ a thing—almost. They cuddled and kissed behind closed doors. They were best friends until they turned into something more. And when they announced it to everyone, the entire band just looked at them and said that they all saw it coming the moment blue eyes met green. Literally everyone saw it coming. No one could resist Harry’s charm, and Harry couldn’t resist Louis in general.

Harry and Louis were fine. They loved each other wholeheartedly, even when Eleanor came along. Louis being indecisive wasn’t an issue for Harry because no matter what happened, Louis always came back to him— _always_. Even when the fans started spreading Larry around like a wildfire. The rumours/truth—whatever you want to call it—didn’t bother Harry in the slightest bit because it didn’t matter. Louis was his, and he was Louis’.

They were fine until they weren’t.

It happens like this. Louis finally snaps. There’s too much pressure. There are too many expectations— _expectations can kill a simple man, simple man_. He literally cannot deal with this, Eleanor, One Direction and his football career. So he does what he feels is best. He gets rid of his _secret_. He tells the fans that _Larry_ is complete and utter shit. And when Harry confronts him about it, Louis tells him that they’re done. He was never _with_ Harry anyway. Eleanor is his girlfriend, and he loves her so much. He kicks Harry out of the shared apartment, telling Harry to find somewhere else to live because he was serious with what he said. It’s truly over. It’s shit, and it’s too much, and he just can’t do it anymore. Harry doesn’t say anything; he just packs and leaves. He ends up at Niall’s.

That’s where Niall comes along. 

It starts like this: Harry and Niall are sharing a house and hotel rooms now; it’s not _HarryAndLouis_ anymore. They still talk to each other, but it’s obvious to everyone that Harry’s in pain. Whenever he sees Louis with Eleanor, or whenever Louis’ bright, blue eyes light up at her name, Niall takes it as his initiative to distract Harry. He tries his hardest to make him smile and laugh, and, over time, the laughs become more genuine until the pain actually stops. They really should have seen it coming, or maybe Harry did. He did always have a thing for blue eyes.

They’re lying in bed in their shared hotel room. Rehearsals were over now, and they’re bored, talking to each other about anything that comes to mind when Harry gets the urge. He has no idea where it came from, but he’s not going to just let it go away without fulfilling it. He turns to Niall and simply utters, “Niall, can I kiss you?” Niall’s eyes are sparkling. He’s been craving this for the past few months now. His eyes flicker down, and he stares as Harry’s lips. They look so soft and perfect. Harry catches him staring, and that’s it. That’s what starts it all. Harry cards his fingers through Niall’s hair while Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, and they kiss. The kiss lasts for what seems like hours because they’re so wrapped up in it. They’re completely blissed out. And if they end up having sex that night, well, they’re the only ones that need to know about that. 

It’s _HarryAndNiall_ now. Everyone sees it, including Louis. The _jealousy_ he feels is completely unwarranted—he knows that, but he can’t help it because Harry was his. He gets better at hiding the feelings over the years, and by the last year they’re all together as One Direction, he doesn’t even feel it anymore because he’s that used to forgetting it. They all go their separate ways. Well, _ZaynAndLiam_ are together and _HarryAndNiall_ are together, so the two couples go away with each other, while Louis is alone because him and Eleanor are broken up, and they have been for about a year or two now.

 ***

Louis hasn’t seen Harry in forever it seems— _it's been exactly 365 since I've seen your face_. Him and Eleanor broke up years ago. He’s only been in contact with Zayn and Liam, seeing as though he was always closest to the two anyway. He doesn’t know what’s happened with Niall and Harry. Ever since the break up of the band, he’s just been travelling around the world— _I've been living on the road_ —trying to find himself again. Every place he’s been to, he’s thought only one thing; _I can’t wait to tell Harry about it._ The thought isn’t exactly new, but it’s become more frequent the longer that he’s been away from him. Maybe that’s what makes him look up Harry’s information. Maybe that’s what makes him actually board the plane to finally get back what’s his— _as long as you know that when I land you’re mine_.

He can’t help but think about Harry and Niall on the flight: them kissing, cuddling, fooling around, having sex—literally everything. The jealousy is coming back— _when I make it there, when I make it there_. It was inevitable. He can’t help it; Harry is his, and no one else’s. No one will ever be able to take Louis’ place— _and you will never feel so pretty, and you will never feel so beautiful_ —because they’re not him, and he knows that. He knows that deep down Harry _wants_ him back too.

 ***

He’s in front of Niall and Harry’s house when he feels sick to his stomach. The actual regret of _intruding_ on Harry and Niall’s life is catching up to him. He has no idea why he did this. Maybe it’s because he’s been itching for the taste of Harry again after all those years away from him. He regrets not being strong enough for him more than anything. But he’s happy that Niall helped build Harry back up. The thought of what he’s doing is what makes him turn around, ready to go back, but fate has other plans.

“Lou?” It’s Harry. No matter how hard he’s tried, he could never forget Harry’s voice. The slow, deep, raspy-pitched voice is now even deeper in tone, but of course it...it's _Harry_. Louis turns to face him, and once again, blue meets green, while green meets blue— _‘cause I see fear in your eyes, you’ve been living out your life_. He can’t help himself; he needs him now.

Louis kisses him, hard, with so much pent up frustration from all the years that he’d been lying and denying himself this, and Harry—he’s kissing back with the same fervour. That is until they both hear the cough behind them. That’s when Louis remembers: _Niall_. He’s about to feel guilty when he sees Harry and Niall smile at each other. Those three simple words, from Niall, is what does it for him; _I told you._

It ends like this: Niall explains to Louis that he knew he’d come back to Harry. Louis tells Niall that he’s a smart, optimistic little shit, and he’s so thankful for him to have been the one to be there for Harry because he was too much a bitch to do it himself. It doesn’t end with _LouisAndHarry_ or with _NiallAndHarry_. Instead, it ends with _NiallLouisAndHarry_ —always.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own fics, so any errors are mine. Sorry about that! D: Hopefully you all enjoyed this a lot because this is honestly my favourite out of any fic I've made. Oh, and sorry for no smut. I just wasn't really in the mood for it since I'm all sick and gross. :c
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave kudos.  
> Also, comments are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Erin xx
> 
> PS: you can follow me on twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/drounkinlou)  
> new tumblr: [here](http://curlyheadtwins.tumblr.com)


End file.
